secrets should be kept secret
by le petit soleil
Summary: someone should really tape hugo's mouth shut. —scorpius/rose


**disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
><strong>dedication: <strong>to HP7 Part 2. brought me to tears, man.  
><strong>note: <strong>I love the next generation. heartsheartshearts all around.

…

Albus shot a sideways glance at his companion as they walked to the Quidditch field, and for the first time he could see how incredibly nervous he was.

It was amusing and quite unorthodox because, _hello_, Scorpius Malfoy didn't do nervous.

But his eyebrows were furrowed, his face paler than usual, his grey eyes dark and stormy, and his mouth set in a tight grimace.

Giddy amusement tickled the back of Albus's throat and he coughed, desperately trying to mask the laugh that was trying to force its way out.

Scorpius glared at him icily. "It's not funny, Potter."

Albus allowed himself a wide grin. "It really is, Malfoy."

"It's not," Scorpius hissed, his eyes narrowing even further. "Your brother will tear my head off and mount it above the Gryffindor fireplace. And then he'll roast my body _in _the Gryffindor fireplace."

With a light chuckle, Albus answered, "Oh, please. James would bat your head around with his Nimbus 3000 first and then…yeah, he'd mutilate your body. Bloody hell, Malfoy, I pity you."

"You're a pain in the arse, Potter," Scorpius muttered. Running an exasperated hand through his white-blond hair, he asked, "Who in the name of Merlin's left testicle told James Potter that I was dating Rose, anyway?"

Albus's suppressed a laugh at the sound of 'Merlin's left testicle' and replied, "Hugo. Completely by accident though; he tends to blurt a lot. And you know, when you want to snog my cousin, the least you could do is find a better place to do it. The library isn't exactly the most private place."

They finally reached the Quidditch field. Rose and Hugo were arguing and Lily was floating around them on the antique Firebolt her father had given her.

But where was James?

"Oi, Malfoy!"

Scorpius's left eye twitched as James hopped off his Nimbus, which had previously been nearly two hundred feet above the ground. "Er, hello, P—James." Might as well try to get out of this as unscathed as possible.

The glare James directed at him made him want to piss his pants. "So. Malfoy." He handed his broomstick to Albus, who shrugged apologetically at Scorpius. "What's this I hear about you dating my baby cousin?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN, JAMES, I'M NOT A BABY!" Rose roared, her hands gesturing wildly in the air. "SCORP IS _MY _BOYFRIEND. YOU HAVE NO SAY IN WHO I DATE OR NOT."

Hugo raised his eyebrows.

Lily jumped off her Firebolt.

Albus's jaw dropped.

Scorpius grimaced.

And James and Rose began to screech at each other.

"YOU ARE A BABY, ROSE WEASLEY, AND SCORPIUS MALFOY IS DANGEROUS. I DON'T WANT YOU DATING HIM."

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL, JAMES, YOU AREN'T THE BOSS OF ME!"

"LANGUAGE, WEASLEY."

"LIKE I CARE WHAT THE BLOODY HELL YOU THINK! I'M HAPPY WITH SCORP. YOU CAN'T TAKE AWAY MY HAPPINESS."

"HE'S NOT RIGHT FOR YOU!"

"SAYS THE PRAT WHO CAN'T KEEP A GIRLFRIEND FOR LONGER THAN TWO WEEKS."

Hugo snickered. "She got you there, James."

James turned his glare on Hugo, who seemed to wither slightly. "Shove it, you little twit." He turned back to Rose, his gaze still unnerving but his voice softer. "Come on, Rosie. Malfoy's not the one for you. For all we know, you could be under the Imperius curse."

Scorpius's eyes narrowed. He stepped between James and Rose and, with a voice like death, he muttered, "How _dare _you imply that I would use an Unforgivable Curse. And on my girlfriend, no less! Look, Potter, my family's past transgressions are not mine. So do not judge me based on them."

It was eerily quiet.

And then James's mouth twitched into a grin as he clapped Scorpius on the back. "Didn't think you had it in you, Malfoy."

Scorpius stared at him as if he had grown two heads. "What are you going on about?"

James laughed. "All I ever wanted was for someone to stand up to me. None of Rosie's boyfriends have ever had the nerve to." He glanced pointedly in Lily's direction. "And as much as I hate to admit that Lily will, eventually, have a boyfriend, I only hope he will be as brave as you."

Color flooded Lily's cheeks and she scoffed, "I only hope you won't be such a prat about it." And before James could say anything, she pushed off the ground and flew up near the Quidditch hoops.

Hugo smiled and said, "At least James didn't hear about you shagging Rose in empty classrooms." Then his eyes widened and he clapped his hands over his mouth.

Rose twitched and covered her face in her hands, her face turning bright pink.

Albus bit back a laugh and opted for coughing exaggeratedly.

Scorpius blanched.

James whirled around, absolutely livid. "MALFOY!"

"SHIT!"

"YOU'LL BE EATING SHIT ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU. GET BACK HERE!"

"Merlin," Rose groaned, "I'm a good person. Why does this happen to me?"

…

**footnote: **I love HP. It's been my best friend for a decade, and it will be for many decades to come.  
><strong>footnote1: <strong>lol. I like to think Hugo has a big mouth. GASP. he interrupted Scorp-&-Rose-sexy-fun-time.  
><strong>footnote2: <strong>I LIKE ABUSING CAPSLOCK. R&R?


End file.
